Materiality Liquor
The Materiality Liquor is an "Alcoholic" beverage only created within the Titan Prince of Chaos' Realm of Resicrypha. Appearance This drink is usually found in a Green Wine Bottle that varies in colour in a similar fashion to the Titan Prince's realm it's created from. Wrapped around the glass are sturdy "vines" of unknown material and the quark being a very unique and ornate statue of a Golden Flower. The actual drink itself varies from green to gold in colouration and is surprisingly pleasing to the eye; the surface even when heavily disturbed seeming to never break it's tension and always remaining extremely still and flat. It is only an unfortunate happy tragedy that videos of watching Materiality Liquor being poured and drunken has become a large hobby and pass-time for the people within Resicrypha. Description This drink is created by heavily distilling a single Golden Flower's root into several thousand gallons of water and putting it through a still as of yet unknown-process to further break down it's effects so that it's safe for consumption. It is of note that the actual Flower and stem portions of the Golden Flower is far too powerful in it's effects to realistically be distilled in any reasonable manner even for the Titan Prince of Chaos within the normal Drink. It's effects among many include immense Longevity; increasing one's lifespan several times over, healing any mortal ailment and most divine/extradimensional ailments, causing immense euphoria far superior to that of any mortal Drug, and most importantly, empowering and enhancing the capabilities of the drinker by extreme proportions; even able to temporarily give an otherwise weak human the power to lift their own house and in one bound, leap across the horizon. When drank by a Titan or a Titan Prince the effects are much more diminished in comparison to mortals or weaker Cosmic Beings. While they no longer gain the benefits of immense longevity seeing as they're already practically Immortal, they still gain a high level of euphoria and a feeling of calm, simply allowing them to enjoy the moment. And should the Titan or Titan Prince in question be drained of power a helping of this Liquor is capable of giving them a small boost in power as they'd be directly ingesting a portion of Akreious' power, albeit an extremely minuscule percentage. Surprisingly, the effects of the Materiality Liquor are not addictive at all as it's effects are achieved by it's extremely slight Reality-Warping capabilities rather than any chemical method that'd allow the brain to attach itself to. History The Materiality Liquor's creation is a fairly recent one and as such lacks any real history behind it. It's creation was only when Akreious realized that the Titans and Titan Princes are pretty much immune to Mortal's Alcohol and that the ones created by other Cosmic Entities are severely lacking in it's punch which directly lead to Akreious giving his own shot at wine making. Golden Materiality Liquor A rumoured prototype and the first Materiality Liquor made by Akreious. It is said to be made from a single pint of Water and distilling an entire Golden Flower into it; causing it to turn a Total Glowing Gold colouration. It's effects are presently unknown, however Akreious has several times mentioned (When in his more reasonable persona) that this drink would kill any lesser Cosmic Being let alone any Mortals and that the only beings capable of safely drinking it would be a Titan Prince or maybe an extremely powerful Titan. Category:Akreious Category:Items